


The Bet

by FueledByPiper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, also i don't know how american schools work and i didnt bother to check so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueledByPiper/pseuds/FueledByPiper
Summary: Some called Percy an idiot, because he sometimes acted without thinking. He never thought much of it, surely, he wasn’t that bad. Sure, he’d admitted his love to Annabeth in front of hundreds of kids but that was ages ago. But in this moment, he’d never felt like more of an idiot. ‘Fine. But if I win, I want a kiss from you.’





	The Bet

Percy’s infatuation with Annabeth Chase was no secret. It hadn’t been a secret since he’d announced it loud and clear several years ago. No matter how hard he tried to remove the memory from his mind he could never forget how disgusted she’d looked as she hurried out of the cafeteria. He spent the next week trying to talk to her, but she was determined to avoid him like the plague. Sleepless nights followed the event, as he lay away fearing that he’d ruined one of his best friendships. Slowly but surely their relationship healed. Three months of stuttering and blushing until they were finally okay being near each other. A few more until they were comfortable enough to be alone together. He spent those months contemplating his relationship with her, willing his crush to go away. Of course, it wasn’t that easy, in fact his feelings grew into something bigger, something he’d never felt before, it scared him. Nowadays things seem fine, but there’s still an ever-present heaviness to the air whenever they were together.

Annabeth’s infatuation with Percy Jackson was much more secret. His declaration of love sent her into a spiral of confusing feelings, was this love. Notebooks were filled with journal entries and research,  _what were these feelings and how did she make them stop_. Her heart pounded whenever Percy tried to talk to her, her hands got sweaty and her face heated up. She felt sick. Her feelings festered, growing every time she heard him laugh, or saw him smile, anything he did made her heart beat just a little faster. There was always a slight tension between them, it thrived with every accidental touch, with every time their eyes met for just a moment too long, with every playful flirt. Annabeth couldn’t handle it any longer.

* * *

**April 25 th**

Children shuffled through the halls, manoeuvring the crowds, eager to escape the horde. It was Percy’s senior year, the final stretch before college. Everyone around him seemed to have their lives planned out, he felt left out every time they enthused about the colleges they were going to apply to. This year had really sneaked up on him, why did he have to know what he wanted to do with his life by age 17 anyway? Annabeth had known since she was 14, he’d always admired that about her, she knew what she wanted and how to get it. Percy’s grades weren’t terrible, they were average, getting into a college wouldn’t be hard for him. Except, he didn’t want ‘any college’ he wanted to be with Annabeth. Study was a word formerly unheard of in Percy’s vocabulary, he’d never really tried much only whatever Annabeth, teachers or his mum forced him to do.  

Colourful posters lined the walls advertising a fundraiser the student council was holding. And of course, who would have guessed that Annabeth was the council leader. His step-dad, Paul, had stepped in as the council’s overseer after the previous one backed down. The only problem Percy had with the fundraiser was the date, May 17th. Leo had told him about a party that night, he instinctively said he be there. Now he was stuck debating if he should support Annabeth, go to Leo’s party, or skip both and study for his chemistry exam the following Monday. He continued staring at the poster until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, ‘are you thinking of coming?’ Percy turned to face Annabeth, she smiled up at him, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Gods, that smile could make him melt on he spot.

‘Actually, I’m not sure. You know, Leo’s party’s that night.’ The smile dropped from her face and she pulled her hand back from his shoulder.

‘That’ll be going until at least 2am and you know it, what’s wrong with being a little late if you’re already helping out a friend,’ she shrugged, offering a small smile.

‘I should probably study for our chem exam too,’ he blurted out, trying to throw off her suggestions.

‘’Study?’ Did the great Percy Jackson, who wings all his exams—just say he was thinking of studying?’ She furrowed her brows in confusion, looking slightly distressed. ‘If you didn’t want to come you could just tell me,’ she added softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. He wanted to support her, he really did, but not when it was just the two of them. If someone else tagged along it’d be less awkward, he’d already tried asking Grover, who unfortunately declined, now he was stuck either being alone with Annabeth or leaving Annabeth alone. Neither of those options made him overly excited.

‘I’ve actually been studying for all my exams this year. I don’t want to ditch you, I just… wanna do well on this exam.’

‘Finally planning for the future.’ She perked up slightly, lifting her head a bit to look up at him. ‘And if you wanted, you’re free to study with me on Saturday, it’s what I’ll be doing all day anyway.’ Another smile, _fuck_ , she was persistent. Percy asked where they’d be studying. ‘My place, my dad and step-mum and taking the kids out for the day so it’ll be nice and quiet too,’ she bounced slowly on the balls of her feet. He pinched himself just to check it wasn’t another dream. He’d had too many of those where she’d asked him to come _study_  with her while he parents weren’t home. Now was _definitely_  not the time to think of that.

‘Maybe, we’ll see,’ Percy attempted to brush it off as casually as possible, trying to hide a certain 'problem’ that was suddenly arising.

‘Are you okay?’ She looked concerned, ‘do you need to go to the nurse? You’re looking a bit feverish.’

‘Yea, just kinda worried about my bio exam tomorrow. I _really_  think I should go home right now and study. I bet I’ll even ace it then.’ He tapped his foot impatiently, quickly scanning the hallway which was now completely empty bar him and Annabeth.

‘Really? I’m willing to take that bet. What’s on the table?’ Her laugh was intoxicating and causing all the wrong responses in Percy right now.

He grimaced, taking a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate. ‘You want to actually bet on it?’

‘Yea, you know, I’d _love_  to have a friend come along to the fundraiser, maybe even help set up?’ She swayed slightly. She was really persistent in getting him to go to the fundraiser. Why?

Some called Percy an idiot, because he sometimes acted without thinking. He never thought much of it, surely, he wasn’t that bad. Sure, he’d admitted his love to Annabeth in front of hundreds of kids but that was ages ago. But in this moment, he’d never felt like more of an idiot. ‘Fine. But if I win, I want a kiss from you.’ He laughed forcefully to make it seem like a joke, but before he could say anything else, Annabeth was already agreeing. If she saw through his forced laugh she didn’t show it. She wished him farewell and left him alone in the barren hallway.

Well at least the embarrassment had successfully solved his 'problem’ from earlier. Annabeth didn’t seem completely opposed to the idea though. She blushed and smiled, she didn’t scrunch up her face in disgust and she wasn’t uncomfortable. That had to count for something right. Maybe she was just entertaining his crush, which was the most realistic reason, or maybe deep down she knew she wanted it too. All Percy knew was that he had to study if he wanted that kiss.

* * *

**May 13 th**

His biology exam results were finally given out. The teacher called out each student’s name before they collected their paper. Percy bounced his leg intensely, his heart beat almost as fast as when he first confessed to Annabeth. Piper’s name was called, she showed Percy, C+. If Piper got a C+ there’s no way he got an A. He’d be stuck at Annabeth’s fundraiser involuntarily and he wouldn’t even get that stupid kiss. ‘Percy Jackson.’

Time slowed as he cautiously approached the paper. His heart beat pounded in his ears. Shaky hands reached for the sheet from his teachers’ hand. He refrained from glimpsing at the page until he was seated again. ‘Do I have to tell Annabeth to get her best kissy lips on, lover boy?’ Piper leaned across to his desk making kissing noises at Percy. He flipped her off, before flipping the paper.  

* * *

‘ANNABETH! We got our bio marks back!’ Piper screamed across the courtyard, catching the attention of the girl who was currently replacing some torn down posters. Piper jogged ahead, thrusting out her phone with a picture of her C+. Annabeth turned and placed a hand on her hip, watching Piper jog towards her. Leaves and loose gravel kicked up after Piper, leaving marks in the ground.  Behind her, Percy walked at a leisurely pace, giving Piper time to gloat about her mark before he revealed the winner of the bet. Annabeth cheered and hugged Piper, before looking expectantly towards Percy.

‘Tell me, Jackson, who won?’ she asked with a forced smile, her breathing was slow, and her shoulders looked tense. The paper in her hand was gradually becoming smaller with all the pieces she’d ripped off. His phone lit up, showing the picture of his exam. Her face sunk as she read of her defeat. ‘Well, congratulations on the A,’ she forced out, staring at the phone in disbelief. ‘You won, let me kiss you.’ She released the breath she was holding and took a step towards him. He pushed her back. ‘What, you won, don’t you want your prize,’ she furrowed her brows. Percy face contorted into concern, if she didn’t want this neither did he. But, she was persistent, she wasn’t going to give up until the bet was over.

‘I never said I’d cash in for that kiss immediately,’ a small smile crept onto Percy’s face, his eyes still showing obvious concern for Annabeth.

‘Don’t be a dumbass. Piper tell him to kiss me.’

‘No need to sound so desperate, Chase,’ Piper chided. Percy forgot she was still there, listening intensely.

‘I’m not… I don’t… Whatever, I have to finish putting these flyers back up. Bye.’ Quickly Annabeth, scooped up her supplies and sped back inside the building, looking more flustered than Percy had ever seen her.

‘That went well,’ Piper smirked. ‘She’s all flustered just thinking about kissing you.’ Percy slapped her arm, a blush of his own crawling up his neck.

‘She was just uncomfortable, it doesn’t mean anything.’ Piper chuckled and shook her head, walking in the same direction as Annabeth.

He took one last look at the flyer.  

* * *

**May 17 th**

Party or fundraiser? It was a question that had plagued Percy’s mind for weeks, and there was no way to avoid it anymore. He’d agreed to study for chemistry with Annabeth, so maybe it would be less awkward if he went to the fundraiser, and he didn’t really want to be hungover for it. But would Leo be offended if Percy chose the fundraiser over his party? Annabeth did say he could go to the party after the fundraiser, maybe she’d come too. Now we’re getting somewhere.

‘Percy, I’m leaving in 10 minutes. Have you decided if you’re coming?’ Paul’s called from elsewhere in the apartment. While debating the choices in his head Percy had dressed for the fundraiser, packing a change of clothes in a bag in case he changed his mind.

‘Ah… yea, I’m coming,’ he hoped he wouldn’t regret this choice.

* * *

The halls were quiet, footsteps the only sound that echoed through the them. Paul excused himself to finalise some paperwork as Percy set to work. He had already collected most of the tables from the storage room when Annabeth arrived. She waved to him and called his name, disrupting the blonde curls that sat on her shoulder. She smiled sweetly.

‘What are you doing here? You won the bet, you didn’t have to come.’ Percy placed the table her was holding next to the others.

‘I know, I just… wanted to… I guess.’

‘How many are left? I’ll help.’ Before Percy could protest she had already left the room. After a moment, he trotted after her, quickly catching up. The soft click of Annabeth’s heels against the linoleum filled the awkward silence.

‘Are you sure wanna help? You might mess up your outfit or something,’ Percy forced out as they neared the storage room.

Annabeth stopped and glared at him, ’I’ll be fine, seaweed brain.’ Percy found himself staring. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she said the nickname, it was the first time she’d used it since the incident. ‘Something wrong?’

‘No, nothings wrong! Lets, uh, get those tables.’ He opened the door, gesturing for Annabeth to go first. She did a small curtsey before entering the room. The lightbulb was broken leaving the room dark, Annabeth pulled her phone out. ‘They’re over here,’ Percy said, walking towards the tables right wall.

As he began picking up a table, the light in the room dimmed. The fluorescent yellow of the school corridors lights faded, only Annabeth’s phone was left. ‘Hey, Percy.’ He placed the table back down as the light came closer to him, lighting up the shelves of sports equipment and folded banners. He turned to find himself face to face with Annabeth, her face dimly lit by the light directed at their feet. She licked her lips and stared down, suddenly interested in the shadows they cast on the wall.  ‘About the bet –’

‘If it makes you uncomfortable, we can call it off,’ Percy blurted out, cutting her off.

She chuckled, raising her head, locking eyes with him. ‘Let me finish.’ The light moved around the room as she fiddled with her phone’s case. ‘About the bet… can we just do it now? We’re alone, no one to judge us.’ She took a step closer.

‘Okay, well, I believe you owe me a kiss.’

The flashlight on her phone flicked off and she placed a hand on his neck. Her warm breath trailed up his neck as she lifted her head, . He could feel her rapid heartbeat through her thumb on his neck, he could hear his own pounding in his ears. His hand came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. The warmth of her body pressed against his was something he’d only ever dreamed of, now it was real. Percy took a deep breath and Annabeth giggled. He leaned down stopping inches from her faces.

‘Well, seaweed brain. What are we waiting for?’ She stretched up and connected their lips. Her soft lips moved slowly against his, frozen in shock. Annabeth’s other arm snaked up behind Percy’s neck, pulling him down. He relaxed into the kiss, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He never wanted it to end.

Eventually Annabeth pulled back and rested her head on his chest. Percy cleared his throat, ‘we should probably get these tables out there.’ Annabeth gave a soft affirmative and he turned back to the tables by the wall. ‘Here you can—’

It was Percy’s turn to be interrupted. As he turned to speak, Annabeth grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down into a kiss. It was more forceful than the last and gone too soon. ‘Why?’ Percy asked.

‘I like you. Gods, I have for a while. It’s just hard— y’know, to understand it all.’ Annabeth rambled, looking anywhere but Percy’s face. He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

‘Do you, really? This isn’t some joke.’

‘Why would I do that, Percy?’ her voice was gentle, reassuring. Her small smile filled Percy with warmth, blood crept up his neck flushing his skin. 

‘Would you like to go on a date then? Leo’s party’s after this.’

‘Great first date, a room full of drunk, sweaty teenagers,’ she rolled her eyes, and stepped forward kissing him again.

Maybe studying on the weekend could be more fun than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Follow my tumblr it's also Fueledbypiper!  
> Feel free to request stories or share any thoughts about anything with me there


End file.
